Jaga Moraine
Description Jaga Moraine is the northernmost area in the Far Shiverpeaks, and is the home of Egil Fireteller. There is a wide open area in the southwest, closed off with a spire-like mountain to the north and a wall of cliffs to the east. On the other side of the wall is a shrine to the Bear, now abandoned and infested with Vaettirs. The rest of the Moraine is fairly open, with no extended barriers but many small, steep impassible mountains. The northern end of this area, indeed the farthest north that anyone has ever gone, has many narrow paths and bosses. Exits Towns and outposts *Sifhalla (southwest) Explorable areas *Bjora Marches (southeast) Dungeons *Frostmaw's Burrows (north) Points of interest *Egil's Perch *In Memoriam *Sacred Altar NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Danira ** 20 Hildir *Golems ** 15 (20) Snowman (random spawn) *Hunting Party NPCs: ** 20 Eystin ** 20 Freygerd ** 20 Gunnleif ** 20 Halvdan the Younger ** 20 Jarnskeggi ** 20 Knut Jordansson *Various ** 20 Gareth ** 20 Hroth ** 20 Kitta ** 20 Kilroy Stonekin (random spawn) ** 20 Bear Spirit (after capturing the Sacred Altar) ** 20 Egil Fireteller ** 20 Latham ** 20 Festive Norn Bestiary Monsters *Elementals ** 28 (30) Avalanche ** 24 (26) Frozen Elemental ** 24 (26) Chilling Wisp *Grentches ** 15 Grentch (random spawn) *Mandragors ** 20 (26) Mandragor Scavenger ** 20 (26) Ulcerous Mandragor ** 20 (26) Dreamroot Mandragor ** 20 (26) Mystic Mandragor *Minotaurs ** 22 (26) Berserking Minotaur ** 22 (26) Berserking Aurochs ** 22 (26) Berserking Wendigo ** 22 (26) Berserking Bison *Nightmares ** 20 (26) Spectral Vaettir ** 24 Arctic Nightmare (only during Flames of the Bear Spirit) *Plants ** 28 (30) Mountain Pinesoul ** 20 (26) Mountain Aloe *Stone Summit ** 24 Stone Summit Herder (only during Krak's Cavalry) ** 24 Stone Summit Arcanist (only during Krak's Cavalry) *Wolfs ** 20 (26) Arctic Wolf *Wurms ** 20 (30) Snow Wurm ** 24 (26) Frost Wurm Bosses *Dwarf ** 28 Krak Flamewhip: Devastating Hammer (only during Krak's Cavalry) *Elemental ** 28 (30) Whiteout: Shatterstone *Incubus ** 28 Edielh Shockhunter: Mind Shock (after completing Prenuptial Disagreement) *Norn ** 28 (30) Avarr the Fallen: Jagged Bones *Wurm ** 28 (30) Ssissth the Leviathan: Shockwave (before completing Prenuptial Disagreement) Pets * 5 Polar Bear Quests Notes *Vanquishers must defeat 155–286 foes in this area. **The northeast quadrant contains about 16 Frost Wurms that appear in pairs (8 single wurms in normal mode). They can be avoided completely when vanquishing. **The area around the Sacred Altar in the southeast is packed with 60 Spectral Vaettir in groups of 4. If pulled carefully, they shouldn't be too much trouble. *Capturing the Sacred Altar provides a +2% Morale Boost. **If no one in the party has completed Flames of the Bear Spirit or currently has the quest, the altar will be inactive. **If all characters in the party have completed Flames of the Bear Spirit, you will not have to fight any Arctic Nightmares to capture the altar. *Kilroy Stonekin will sometimes appear in front of Egil's Perch and ask you to go on a rampage with him. *Directly south of Egil's Perch, you can sometimes find some Snowmen and Grentches having a snowball fight. Category: Far Shiverpeaks Category:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)